It is known to use "gassed" (e.g., oxygenated) perfluorocarbon liquids as a means for delivering gases (e.g., oxygen) to certain parts of a patient's pulmonary and/or vascular systems. Moreover, it is also known to use atmospheric-equilibrated perfluorocarbon liquids as a contrast mediums for imaging purposes.
This invention pertains to novel applications of "degassed" perfluorocarbon liquids. Specifically, the present invention pertains to using degassed perfluorocarbon liquids as a means for controlling, treating and/or diagnosing certain physiological conditions, diseases and/or abnormalities of a patient which were, heretofore, difficult or impossible to control, treat and/or diagnose.